Rambling With The Fangster
by FaNgIsMiNeDaMmIt
Summary: Just a bunch of random stuff that Fang and i talk about probably has no plot. But if you like funny, weird, insane stuff you will love this! Please review for more if you like it! Rated T for ultimate weirdness. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey peoples!

Fang: No one cares!

Me: Why you so mean!

Fang: If you checked Blank's profile you would know that I have been kidnapped.

Me: Yeppers! What's with the Blank's thing? I have a name.

Fang: Well I can't tell anyone it.

Me: it says Luna on my profile.

Fang: We know that's not true.

Me: Damn!

Fang: Everyone is probably dying to know.

Me: Whatever. I said it in other stories before I changed my pen name and wrote MR fics.

Fang: Guess her crazy name and get virtual cookies!

Me: Yay! Wangdoodle!

Fang: Um…

Me: Ha! I forgot that you're still new to this household.

Fang: It's very crowded. Her sister Ariana is annoying and I have to share the basement with other people that she's kidnapped.

Me: Fang I wasn't gonna tell them that.

Fang: It's my fanfiction.

Me: Well it's my freaking basement!

Fang: Calm yourself!

Me: No wonder everybody in the house doesn't like you.

Fang: What is that supposed to mean!

Me: Exactly what I said! They all hate you! Iggy, is the only one that puts up with you!

Fang: *Eyes fill up with tears.*

Me: Aww… Fangy!

Fang: Wangdoodle! I'm crying.

Me: That's not the proper use of the word!

Fang: Fine then! I'll say llama crap instead.

Me: That's offensive to llamas Fang. How could you be so cruel?

Fang: Cruel? You made me an entire episode of Glee. Blaine gives me nightmares!

Me: Ugh your so emotional.

Fang: Do we really have to upload this?

Me: Yes.

Fang: -whines- Why?

Me: Packing peanuts!

Fang: What

Me: My source of food when I was 4 up until age 7.

Fang: Why… I don't even want to know.

Me: The chemicals never really left my system.

Fang: -mutters- That explains a lot.

Me: What? – Pulls out chainsaw-

Fang: Nothing.

Me: That's what I thought. Good boy.

Fang: Please take pity on me. I've been kidnapped and have to share a basement with Iggy, Drake her OC, Well it's not really hers because she kidnapped him from his creator and Draco Malfoy who is really annoying.

Draco: Friggin emo muggle!

Fang: See.

Me: Draco and I are working through some anger issues.

Fang: Like that'll help.

Me: Oh dear god just shut up and go kick some babies.

Fang: What?

Me: Sorry packing peanut chemicals.

Fang: Guess her name for virtual cookies. Kidding you get nothing but a shout out from the wonderful –

Draco: Draco Malfoy!

Me: Draco, get back in the basement! – Pushes down stairs viciously-

Fang: as I was saying. You get a shout out from the wonderful me! Hint her name starts with a Z and ends with an A.

Me: Bye!


	2. Fang has Boobs!

Me: Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! So someone did guess my name. But I'm a little reluctant to tell you guys. So we'll just call me Zee.

Fang: Just tell them!

Me: No!

Fang: We found out something about the word Wangdoodle.

Me: You don't sound very excited.

Fang: woo hoo.

Me: Fang came to school with me today!

Fang: It sucked. Her friends are creepy.

Me: Tell them the best part!

Fang: No!

Me: YES! –Smacks head ferociously-

Fang: Fine… she dragged me to health class.

Me: Tee-hee!

Fang: It was horrifying!

Me: He had to label diagrams! I'm so proud!

Fang: Can we please move on.

Me: Yes. Wait move on to what? This story has no point.

Fang: It's not even a story!

Me: Calm your boob Fang!

Fang: Boob?

Me: Oh don't pretend.

Fang: What?

Me: You're growing a boob Fang. You haven't noticed?

Fang: I am not growing a boob! Wait a singular boob?

Me: Yes. See –pokes chest-

Fang: Please explain.

Me: umm… wait I have an answer… nope! Don't have anything logical to explain this. Oh wait I got it, yeah, you're getting fat!

Fang: I am not.

Me: Your fatness is causing a boob to grow.

Fang: Ugh. This is useless.

Me: Yeppers.

Draco: Zee! I'm here to eat Hermione!

Me: Draco get back downstairs! Your sick!

Fang: Wait he's sick?

Me: You need to be more observant Fang. You didn't notice your boob or that Draco has a fever.

Fang: He seems fine.

Me: He has been muttering things all day.

Fang: Like what?

Me: He's going to eat Hermione, Kiss Max, and feed Iggy Wangdoodles.

Fang: He said all that?

Me: Ugh.

Fang: Stop _Ugh_ing me Zee.

Me: That rhymed!

Fang: Are you even listening?

Me: Yes. Else I wouldn't have noticed that it rhymed. Duh.

Fang: She wasn't listening.

Me: I can hear you!

Fang: You were supposed to!

Me: Fangy? –sing songs-

Fang: Yes…

Me: Will you help me decorate the Christmas tree?

Fang: You're Jewish!

Me: My dad isn't! He still has a tree!

Fang: No.

Me: Are you scared?

Fang: Nooo…

Me: You're scared of my Dad!

Fang: Zee he's like 6'7!

Me: You're almost that tall!

Fang: But he has a beard!

Me: This should probably end now.

Fang: yeah. Whisper 13 you guessed her name and now you get a shout out from me. So… yeah. There it is.

Me: Bye!


	3. You ruined the books!

Me: Ok so my sister Ariana decided to do the exact same thing as me with this story and now I'm pissed.

Fang: It's like an all out war in this house.

Me: I really wish my mom would buy me a nerf gun!

Fang: She has to wait until Christmas!

Me: yes and on Christmas Fang's going down.

Fang: What!

Me: Nothing.

Fang: I need to get out of here!

Me: Shut up.

Fang: Whoa. Someones pissy today.

Me: Fang, the first thing I said in this chapter was that I'm pissed.

Fang: Can you guys just review so she doesn't hurt me. She refuses to hit Iggy because he's blind, won't hit Draco because he's sick and won't hurt Drake because he's not her OC.

Me: So you see that I have no choice but to take out my anger on him!

Fang: Help me.

Me: I have officially declared a review war with my sister Ariana. Her pen name is IggylovesAriana.

Fang: just give her more reviews if you want to live.

Me: Muahahahaha! –Laughs evilly-

Fang: Um… okay.

Me: Oh Fangy dear, please just get used to it. It all goes back to the packing peanuts.

Fang: Uhh…

Me: -Pokes with a stick-

Fang: Ow! What was that for?

Me: When in doubt poke it with a stick!

Fang: Oh guys please don't encourage her with this stick poking business!

Me: Tee-hee!

Fang: Did you ever notice that we use a lot of exclamation points in here?

Me: Yeah, I always do that.

Fang: Well that explains a lot.

Me: What is that supposed to mean?

Fang: Nothing.

Me: So how's your boob doing fangy.

Fang: For the last time, I don't have a boob!

Me: Guess what!

Fang: No.

Me: I'm going to get a pygmy marmoset! They're so cute!

Fang: You are not getting a monkey!

Me: Well maybe not. They are known to throw poop.

Fang: Finally, she sees the light.

Me: Darn. Hey Fangster, what are you gonna get me for Christmas.

Fang: I am going to get you… nothing!

Me: Why? I got you a present!

Fang: When?

Me: I gave you a home.

Fang: You kidnapped me!

Me: Well at least you have friends.

Fang: Your sister was just following in your footsteps when she kidnapped Iggy.

Me: Yay! Wangdoodle!

Fang: Enough with the Wangdoodle!

Me: No!

Fang: Yes!

Me: Wangdoodle,wangdoodle!

Fang: Stop! I have a headache.

Me: Aww! Is Fangy getting sick.

Fang: Damn it Draco.

Draco: Muahahahahahahaha!

Me: Draco go back to bed. You got Fang sick. Stay away from Drake and Iggy please.

Fang: Why are you so nice to him?

Me: Cuz he's pretty –Sing songs-

Fang: I'm pretty too!

Me: Aww. I still wuv you Fangy.

Fang: Ew.

Me: -Smacks-

Fang: What was that for?

Me: Why you so stupid!

Fang: I am not!

Me: You left Max. Of course you're stupid!

Fang: Oh so we're bringing that up again!

Me: How could you Fang? It doesn't get any better than Max. Well except for _moi _of course.

Fang: That is my personal life. I don't have to explain anything to you!

Me: I _am_ your personal life.

Fang: Well I'm going to have to fix that!

Me: You ruined the books!

Fang: Please review!

Me: Fang we're not done here!

Fang: Oh yes we are!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hey peoples!

Fang: Shut up.

Me: Fangy's headache is worse now.

Fang: And whose fault is that Ms. Wangdoodle.

Me: I've been very quiet lately!

Fang: You were just singing Adele songs with Dustin

Me: yyeah…

Fang: Dustin's her annoying little gay friend.

Me: You are very rude.

Fang: Oh you're calling me rude! I asked you to be quiet! And then you invite a friend over, sing loudly and try to do the SpongeBob!

Me: And I am very injured because of it. I hurt my leg trying to learn that dance move!

Fang: Enough with the exclamation points!

Me: You just used one!

Fang: So did you. Ha, see I typed it calmly.

Me: It's hard isn't it!

Fang: you just used one.

Me: Wangdoodle!

Fang: While I was in the basement trying to drown out Zee's horrible singing I did some research on Wangdoodles.

Me: Apparently it's a moose and I think that there is an H in the word, Whangdoodle.

Fang: Weird

Me: Our wangdoodle is better.

Fang: Yup. It's Tamzoodle poop.

Me: What is a Tamzoodle you ask?

Fang: No one asked.

Me: Just tell them!

Fang: It's these weird little species of rainbow bunnies with wings that Zee made up.

Me: They're real! The wangdoodles are biscuits with jelly beans in them that all out of their little rainbow butts.

Fang: No they are not!

Me: I've seen them!

Fang: That's because you ate packing peanuts as a child!

Me: They looked like food.

Fang: It doesn't help that you ate them off the ground!

Me: The dirt was like sprinkles…

Fang: You are such an awkward child!

Me: Stop yelling!

Fang: Why!

Me: You'll just make your headache worse and then attempt to kill me.

Fang: I would never!

Me: Fang! You tried to kill me last night!

Fang: It was an accident.

Me: Yeah right.

Fang: I was sleep walking.

Me: So it wasn't an accident.

Fang: Yes it was!

Me: How?

Fang: During that sleep walking episode I peed in my eye. Do you really think I did that on purpose.

Me: Ew. Fang. TMI.

Fang: Shut up and let me sleep!

Me: Nooooooo. The chapter needs to be longer!

Fang: Fine.

Me: Advertising time! I am sending all of my reviewers to go read The Flock Auditions by infoseek. It's really good!

Fang: She won't shut up about it.

Me: It's so hard to find good fanfictions these days.

Fang: People probably think that when they read this.

Me: Whatever. So… wanna go hunt down Tamzoodles and collect wangdoodles?

Fang: No. I'm sick and I want to sleep.

Me: Fine. But then I'll be bored!

Fang: Go play with Drake.

Me: I can't. He decided to use chalk and draw some mural on my drive way. He's very focused and I think he's eating the chalk.

Fang: It's can't be worse than packing peanuts.

Me: It is. It's bland and makes your mouth dry.

Fang: You ate chalk too?

Me: yeah and playdough.

Fang: Ending chapter abruptly!

Me: yeah this is going on too long. I'm gonna go braid Draco's hair.

Fang: isn't he sick?

Me: yeah. So?

Fang: Never mind.


End file.
